


Distraction

by aworldoffandoms



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels), Open Heart - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms
Summary: Ethan is frustrated with a case. Nicolette offers her help with it. Little does she know Ethan wants an even better distraction.[Slight mention of sexual intimacy and words relating to it]
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Main - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Distraction

As Ethan scans over his patient’s file in the spacious diagnostics office, he pushes his glasses up his nose and sighs, the results from the team’s current patient stumping him, a bead of annoyance running through him at the inconvenience. He knew that the diagnosis was on the tip of his tongue, his mind whirling with different facts and possible outcomes forming into the same conclusion but the proper diagnosis still escapes him now even after a day. 

“Either that’s an ‘I’m so over this’ sigh or an ‘I can’t believe I can’t diagnose this patient yet and it’s annoying me sigh’.” 

Ethan startles at the voice but his heart beats a little faster at the face that greets him, his frustration vanishing at the sight of the green-eyed redhead leaning against the wall beside the entry to his office, an amused smirk on her lips.

Ethan runs his eyes over her and his skin erupts in goosebumps as a pleasant shiver runs down his spine at the thought of their night at the ski lodge just a week ago and the nights following spent in bed with her, getting lost in the curves of her body and the intoxicating taste of her lips. Ethan clenches his fists against the urge to charge over to her and finish what they started this morning. But he knows he can’t because of the agreement they made at the lodge at being only colleagues at Edenbrook. He almost curses his past self at the idiotic decision because it doesn’t escape his knowledge that it was almost a herculean effort for him to do so. 

Ethan raises his eyebrow at the slim figure of Nicolette Valentine, leaning his elbows on the desk. He shoots her a small smile before leaning away, the chair he sits on squeaking with the effort, signalling with his head to come inside. 

He runs a hand through his hair and sighs again. Trust Nicolette to get to the point quickly and correctly. It was a wonder he could get anything by her these days.

“If you really want to know...it’s more of the latter.”

Nicolette shakes her head at his despondent tone and grins, making her way over to him, her hips swaying in an almost enticing way. Ethan follows the movement and he realises that she’s doing it on purpose. She had the same look on her face last night before he pounced and ravished her all night. 

He physically has to shake himself out of the haze she’s brought to him to focus on the files in his hands. Ethan clears his throat as he shifts uncomfortably against the tightness in his pants. 

_This woman..._

“Nicolette…” 

Her name as it escapes is a soft admonishment and Nicolette smiles wider as she sits down in the cushioned seat in front of him and crosses her legs, the black heels elongating her legs at a tantalising level. He, again, finds his eyes following the movement and he quickly averts his gaze to his hands that rest atop the mahogany desk. 

Oh, boy. He’s really going to struggle with keeping things professional between them at work. But...who was he kidding? His resolve always weakens around Nicolette and all rational thought leaves him in its wake. 

Not privy to Ethan’s less-than-professional thoughts, she smiles innocently, her eyes shining with mirth. “I’m not doing anything, Ethan. I was simply walking to my place in this chair and offering my services to you.” 

The words are innocent enough but Ethan is well aware of Nicolette’s choice of words and he raises his dark eyebrows, his thumb and pointer finger pinches the bridge of his nose, his glasses falling to the desk in the swift movement. 

“Seriously, Nicolette? We are colleagues here, remember?” 

Nicolette laughs and the sound wraps around Ethan like a warm blanket. It was one of his favourite sounds and to be witness to it again made him smile, followed by a shiver. Gosh, this woman has such a visceral effect on him, it’s astounding. 

Nicolette grins and leans forward, resting her chin on her lifted elbow that’s on her crossed knee. 

“I know that but I just wanted to see your face and I’m glad I did,” She leans forward to sit more closely to the opposite edge of Ethan’s desk, her hands coming up to grasp the files sitting haphazardly on his desk. Nicolette scans over the files in front of her for a few seconds until she connects them with Ethan, her eyes are sincere and earnest. “However, I _am_ serious. If you need help at all. I’m here. I might be your girlfriend outside of Edenbrook but here, I'm your junior fellow. I’ll always be here to help. You know that, right?” 

Ethan’s face softens and he gives Nicolette a gentle smile, warmth spreading through him at her words. He can always depend on her. 

“I know, Nicolette and I appreciate it. Truly.” 

Nicolette’s green eyes sparkle at his fond smile and the warmth in his words, her heart squeezing in her chest at the sight. Could Ethan ever really understand how much he holds her heart between his hands?

Nicolette grins back before looking down at the files again. “I can look at these tests and see if my mental encyclopedia comes up with anything. I have a photographic memory so that’ll come in handy.” 

Ethan nods to her as he slips on his glasses again and she picks them up, her curtain of long sunset coloured hair fans around her shoulders and blocks her view of him. That was good. It’ll give him time to look at her without noticing. The clock against the far side of his office ticks a constant rhythm and the soft hum of his computer are the only sounds in the room. 

Wow. After all his years of closing himself off, he’s managed to open up in a way he never thought possible. His rules, regulations and expectations to living life were resolutely discarded when Nicolette came into his life. There is no control when Nicolette is around. His rules. His composure. It all crumbles when she’s there. Her presence is overwhelming, like the heaviness of a thunderstorm before it strikes. 

He’ll gladly welcome the thunderstorm that is Nicolette. She’s the lightning strike that hit at exactly the right time and Ethan is happier for it. She’s the perfectly timed lightning strike that changed his life.

Nicolette pulls her lip between her teeth as she thinks and Ethan has the urge to pull it from its place with the pad of his thumb. His gaze zeros in on her mouth and his thoughts immediately go back to the night before. A private smile lifts the corner of his lips as he thinks back to the way her back arched against him, her soft cries and moans when he hit a spot that was just right or the way she whimpered when he kissed down her neck, teeth nipping down her chest to latch on to her breast— 

“Stop it.” 

Ethan stumbles out of his very non-work-appropriate thoughts and almost jumps in his chair. His voice is low, gravelly, the effect his daydream had on him very audible. “What?” 

“Don’t do that thing you are doing. **You’re distracting me and it’s very irritating.** ”

“And what, per se, am I doing, Doctor Valentine?” He knew what he was doing but he wants to hear her say it. The tables have turned and now he was enjoying being the one to distract her. Nice to get one’s own medicine, he thinks with a smug cadence.

Nicolette cuts her eyes to him and gives him a pointed look, her eyebrows raising at the knowing smirk on his face. 

“You know _exactly_ what, Ethan. And despite what you’re thinking I’m not giving you the pleasure of saying it. I thought you didn’t want to bring our personal lives into our professional?” 

Ethan sighs, rubbing his eyes under his glasses and then slips them off and places them down against his desk before going over to his office and pressing an automatic button to close the blinds and proceeds to lock the door. 

He’s feeling rebellious right now and skirting their rules at this moment seems like a perfect opportunity to release the pent up frustration of this case and his wayward thoughts. 

“Ethan?” Nicolette’s voice is questioning but there is a lilt in it that suggests she knows what’s coming. “Is this some kind of experiment or…?” 

Ethan glances behind his shoulder and gives her a shrug, an impish grin lifting his mouth. He makes his way over to her, leaning down until his arms have caged her in against the seat she sits in, their faces inches apart and their lips a hair's-breadth away from touching. 

The air between them crackles, the heady electricity from last night coming back in a rolling tidal wave. Ethan smiles again, his blue eyes alight with mischief and intense desire. He leans forward and brushes his lips against hers so featherlight Nicolette wonders if he even kissed her. A shiver runs through her nonetheless and a small whimper escapes her at the touch. 

“ _Ethan…_ ” 

“Yes, Nicolette...?” 

His voice is low, gravelly as if all his desire has accumulated in just those two words and goosebumps appear all over Nicolette’s skin as they reach her ears. She loves when Ethan’s voice changes to that low, smoky timbre. It reminds her of the times at the beginning of their fledgling relationship where he couldn’t stand the next few moments without her name on his lips. 

It thrills her. 

Nicolette can feel her heartbeat in her ears but her eyes stay locked with Ethan’s and she sees the precise moment his pupils dilate before he closes the gap and connects their lips, passion overtaking all thought. 

Nicolette gasps into the kiss and she runs her hands up Ethan’s arms from his position above her but it doesn’t take long before Ethan’s lifting her up out of the seat and up onto his desk. A prime position for both of them as he slips between her parted legs.  
  
“Are we seriously going to be having sex on your desk, Ethan?” Nicolette enquires through a kiss, tilting her head to the side so Ethan could kiss down her throat. Nicolette almost gets lost in the way his lips suck against the sensitive part of her neck before a semblance of cohesive thought pulls her out and she grasps Ethan’s hair between her fingers and pulls, lifting his lips away from her and gives him a pointed stare. 

Ethan groans at the disruption but studies her for a few short moments before he sighs and tucks some hair behind her ear. Ethan doesn’t say a word as he presses close to her, his arms winding around her waist to hold her to his chest, his palms making a lazy path up and down her back. 

“No. I didn’t. But I…” 

Nicolette guesses the rest of his words. “But you thought a good make-out would be a better distraction than being frustrated from coming up blank with this case?” 

Ethan nods at the correct statement. With the mood effectively ruined, Ethan kisses the side of Nicolette’s head tenderly before stepping away from her, his hands coming up to fix the tie around his neck as she slips from the desk and straightens her skirt.

“I’m sorry, Nico—” 

Nicolette interrupts him. “No. Don’t apologise. I’ll take any chance I get to get a kiss from you, Ethan. I’ve been waiting long enough for it but, maybe wait till we get home? Then we can continue. How does that sound?” 

His heart lifts at her statement and the cloud of embarrassment that overtook him earlier dissolves to be replaced by gratitude. Nicolette always made sure to make him feel better, no matter what it was. 

Ethan shakes his head with affection and walks over to his girlfriend and cups her face between his hands, scanning her face before leaning forward and gives her a kiss that steals her breath. 

She has to blink a few times once the kiss ends to gather her thoughts. “Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” 

Ethan grins, running his hands down her jaw before booping her chin affectionately. “For being you, Nicolette. I’m grateful.” 

A burst of joy explodes within her and she resists the urge to smile like a maniac but all she settles for is a sweet blush that sparks up her cheeks. 

“Thanks, Ethan. I’m grateful for you too. I mean, who would I be without you, right? My mentor and all?” 

“Yes. You wouldn’t be my pain in the ass, that’s for sure.” 

Ethan says through a chuckle and runs a hand through his hair before he gathers the necessary files and heads to the door of his office. He wants to check up on the team’s patient and to see if their combined brainpower can finally diagnose this patient of theirs with the tests they’ve gotten back. That earlier frustration winding back through his limbs and he rolls his shoulders to get rid of it. He glances over his shoulder and nods his head to the hallway.

“You coming, Doctor Valentine?” 

Nicolette makes her way over to him, Nicolette giving a sweet smile as they share one last quick kiss before heading to the elevators to check on their patient. He knows he’ll get a definitive answer. And he also knows that after today...they’ll be finishing what they started in his office. 

Ethan looks at his watch. 

_Six more hours to go..._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. You can find my Tumblr in my bio on here.  
> I'm not sure I totally enjoyed the finished product but please let me know if you did! I'd greatly appreciate it 😊
> 
> Prompt list is here:  
> https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160229299370/prompt-list


End file.
